


Lurking

by Matilda_Am



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Elves, Caring Thranduil, Elves, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Love, Friendship, Good Parent Thranduil, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Parent Thranduil, Teenage Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, War, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda_Am/pseuds/Matilda_Am
Summary: The loss of his mother was an unbearable pain in every cell of his soul and even his body. Is there anything that will help warm Legolas' heart? Or will an unexpected acquaintance on the contrary instill fear and excitement in him?
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!! Please, tell me if you do 💕💕

Legolas knew that he was not yet so well trained as to rush into the thick of battle. Legolas knew that he had to hide or run to the Palace for help. Legolas was trembling with fear. And his throat was dry from the smoke that had engulfed everything when they were attacked on the way home, and his head was spinning. And all he could think of was a boundless desire to get to the place where his mother's voice had come from.

\- Shoot at their necks! They have no neck protection!

Legolas grabbed the sword of one of the fallen warriors and rushed forward, ignoring the fact that someone tried to keep the prince close to him. Probably his weapons master.

If he could have thought of anything other than survival, he might have been surprised at the ease with which his legs were able to carry him forward, and his hands were able to almost cut a path through those who had attacked the elves. He seemed to know the exact name of these dark creatures. And he didn't like it at all.

\- You said we didn't have goblins here! - Legolas shouted over the din of battle and flames, turning for a moment to his weapons master who was trying to break through the wall of fire. 

All around was chaos, and the elves fell into the fire, and the goblins lay on the ground with their heads separated from their bodies. 

He knew now what his mentor had prepared him for.

\- Well, they're here now! - lord Fisemar shouted back. But that wrathful voice was drowned out by the Queen's voice. And then, trusting his ears more than anything else, Legolas turned back to where her response had come from.

She was so close that he had only eight steps to take.

Leaping onto the goblin's shoulders, his mother plunged the dagger into his head without hesitation. Legolas was close to being sick, but he still admired her.

\- Naneth! - he called loudly, as he continued his way through the ugly bodies of the enemies. They surrounded him, preventing the other elves from approaching their Prince.

\- Legolas!

There was no fear in him. There was only a desperate determination.

Still relying on his ears, he caught the sound of steel slicing through the air, and ducked quickly, letting a blade, that was aimed precisely at him, pass over his head. Dodging a fallen opponent just as he had been taught, Legolas held out his sword point-first, allowing the Goblin just to impale himself on it. His muscles were tight with tension. He snaked between his opponents to get out into the light... 

Аnd his heart stopped for a few interminable moments.

He stared in fascination at his mother, who had fallen to the ground without a drop of color on her face, but with a dark spot on her chest.

And then his heart began to beat a thousand times faster.

A cry like that of a wounded animal burst from his breast, and Legolas sprang forward, heedless of the strange hands that tried to stop him.

The rage and endless pain of loss pushed Legolas forward with the force he could not have suspected. With the force that seemed foreign to him, superfluous. With the force that flung his deadly enemies in all directions with their bodies disfigured by his sword.

\- My Prince, get down! - someone shouted. Unfortunately, it was too late to help him.

And first there was a desperate ringing in his empty head, then a wild pain, then darkness, and then nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A great pain throbbed in his head, and Legolas slowly returned to the light. His heart was pounding in his chest, as if trying to escape the cage of his ribs. His throat was dry. His whole body ached. His muscles were still quivering with tension.

\- My Prince? - he heard a soft and very careful voice. Legolas was almost sure he hadn't heard it really. He could no longer trust his ears, or anything else.

The Prince groaned softly in response, hoping to be understood.

A gentle hand lifted Legolas's head slightly from the soft pillows, and the glass touched his lips. a sip of water seemed to cut his throat. The Prince coughed involuntarily, feeling the same careful hand lightly stroke his head in a promise of comfort. Then the glass returned to his lips, and he drank slowly until he felt the heat and the drought subside.

Then the throbbing pain faded too, and Legolas allowed himself to open his eyes cautiously. 

For a moment, he had the strange feeling that one of the Ainur was standing next to him. Her pale skin shone with starlight, and her fiery hair framed her beautiful young face, giving the impression that she was a distant, unearthly being. Perhaps he had come to the Halls after all?... But the painfully familiar snow-white ceiling told him that the young Prince was in the healers' chambers.

\- Please rest, my Prince. You're at home, you're fine... Call me if anything happens, I'm always near, - soft voice said, and the elven girl moved away from him. Legolas was too tired and too sick to answer.

Suddenly, a flood of memories hit him, making him choke on everything that had happened yesterday, or maybe a few days ago. A peaceful and happy road home, the attack and so, so much death and pain... Tears immediately burned in his eyes, but there was no desire to cry now at all. And there was a desire to forget himself and everything else in a deceptively calm sleep.

***

\- Ion nin, - a very familiar voice called softly again, and Legolas forced himself to turn his head to the source of this lovely sound and open his eyes faintly. His father was kneeling by the bed. His face was gentle to his son, but still so sad that it might have brought months of rain and storms. His eyes suddenly lost the luster of a thousand immortal stars.

The king tried to reach out a comforting hand to his son, but he shrank away from it, and tears streamed down his pale face as he said in a low voice:

\- Please do not.

\- Legolas, - his father looked at him in amazement and with unbearable pain. - I'm sorry...

It is impossible to Express in words how the boy's haggard face changed in an instant.

\- No, I'm sorry! - he almost shouted. It was painful and difficult to speak, and there was a lump in his throat and he couldn't breathe. But the prince went on without looking at his father, who took his hand gently. - I'm sorry I studied so hard and couldn't protect her when you weren't around, when we were so close to home... I'm sorry! I had to... I had to do something, but...

\- What are you saying, little leaf? - whispered Thranduil bitterly, and his eyes, too, filled with tears, though he did not let them fall. - It's not your fault, it's not your fault, not at all... You are my brave little lion.

Without stopping crying, Legolas suddenly gave a short laugh, and felt much worse than before. Everything fell on him overnight.

For a long time, his father stroked the boy's dark hair, just like his mother's, and hummed a soft tune without words. Having wept enough, the young prince fell back to restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Deft hands removed the bandage from Legolas's head, allowing a dark strand of hair to fall habitually over his face. It hurt, but honestly, he didn't worry. He didn't worry about much anymore.

\- My Prince, - said the healer. - You'll be able to leave the hospital in a week or so.

Oh, God, he had never felt so indifferent. He had never said "that's good, thank you" in such a colorless and lifeless voice.

He had never looked so colorless and lifeless. Looking at him, one might have thought that the young Prince was about to dissolve, to melt away like a morning mist.

\- My Prince? - the voice was so soft and uncertain that Legolas forced himself to look up at the young healer, though he wasn't sure he could do it with interest.

This girl, like everything and everyone else, did not particularly concern him now. Still, there was something about her that made his heart clench for a moment every time she was in the healer's chambers. Maybe it was her hair, more chestnut brown than red, which reminded him of the uncontrollable fire. Or her blue eyes of a very young, but already unhappy being. The eyes were evidently blessed by Varda, for they shone with the eternal light of the moon.

\- Forgive me if I'm rude, but I just wanted to say...

Or maybe that slightly deep voice.

\- You can get over it as long as you have someone to do it for. They may have taken a piece of light from you, but they still haven't taken your father, your sister, your Kingdom... Your elves. Life or extinction is your choice, my Prince. But I... know, you can go up if you want to.

The tears had ended in his eyes and soul years ago, leaving only the bitterness of loss on his lips. As if he had inhaled smoke, as mortals do.

And Legolas wondered again if he was in the Halls, for only one of the Ainur could have such a power of enchantment. Only one of the Ainur could kindle a tiny warm flame of hope where before there had been only emptiness.

\- That's good, thank you, - he repeated, closing his eyes and trying to nod. A gesture that made it clear to the girl that her words had been heard, but now it was time for her to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It might have been a strange sight, but it was the middle of the night and Legolas didn't worry about anyone seeing him walking around the castle in his nightgown, with his hair disheveled and his face streaked with tears.

Recently, his rooms were far from those of his parents, and on his own initiative, because the young Prince never tired of declaring that he needed more personal space. Well, his father readily gave it to him. And now, in the middle of the night, Legolas went to his father for comfort, like a tiny elfling.

It was a difficult night. It was a night of memories. Who knew how painful the realization that he would never see his mother again is? That he would never hear her laughter and see bright smile, and there won't be her hugs, and jokes, and loud songs, or her advice in archery... Nothing. Just nothing.

Legolas had to seek support from a cold stone wall, as the tears started streaming down his face again. He really thought that the crying had ended...

Overcoming the pain both in his heart and in his still healing body, the young Prince continued on his way and next stopped at the door to his father's chambers. The guards didn't say anything to him, just let him in without a word, probably in violation of all orders. He could only nod his thanks and slip through the half-open door.

The first room, which served as both the king's study and drawing room, was dark and silent. Only the logs crackled in the still-burning fire. This gave Legolas a feeling of such comfort and security that his tears instantly dried, and he took a deep breath, driving away the unhappy memories that surrounded him.

Evidently the king sensed or heard his son, as he almost always did, for Legolas received permission to enter even before he knocked at the next door.

\- Ada... - he murmured, coming in.

But his father put a finger to his lips, moving very carefully so as not to disturb the tiny girl who lay in his bed and in his arms. His daughter Amariel who was just five years.

Too small to reveal so dark things.

\- Do you have nightmares, too? - Thranduil asked softly and very quietly. Legolas nodded as if he might be ashamed of it. - Come to me, you need to gain strength.

\- May I really? - the Prince said cautiously. It had been many, many years since he had slept in his parents' bed.

\- Come before I change my mind, - his father growled, pushing the blanket aside a little.

Fortunately, he said nothing about the undeniable fact that Legolas should be in the healers' chambers.

Carefully climbing over his Ada, Legolas slid under the blanket, where his naneth usually lay, and buried his tear-stained face in the pillow. Another soft sob escaped him before he snuggled against his father's warm side and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep.

***

Morning came, and with it a calmness, as if the embrace of his father had been able to shield Legolas from all the anxiety of the past few days.

He awoke with a feeling of infinite warmth and tenderness. It was several hours before dawn. The king was still asleep, his breathing was almost even, and his pale face was almost calm. But the little Princess was already lying awake. Her silvery hair spread out on the pillow, and Legolas heard a soft sob from her side. She was not used to waking up without her mother by her side.

\- Little flower, - Legolas called, and immediately opened his arms so that Amariel could throw herself into them. - What are we doing today?

\- Crying. And trying to train with captain Alwaerele.

\- Oh, to train what?

\- The sword. I started yesterday, and I'm going to continue. I will become a warrior. Just like our nana.

***

The corridors in this part of the Palace were almost empty, and they walked in silence, broken only by the sound of their light footsteps. But after a while, as they climbed the long stone staircase, they heard someone else's hurried footsteps. At the top of the steps, a young elf of Legolas's age stood still, noticing the king and the prince. He was rather pale, but a sprinkling of light freckles brightened his cheeks, matching the golden braid of his hair. The boy's intelligent gray eyes twinkled with warmth.

\- My king, - he bowed slightly, catching Thranduil's faintly kind smile. Before the king and his son could say anything, he hurriedly continued: - Can I talk to Legolas?

Thranduil looked at the young prince, who had changed his expression slightly, and patted Legolas on the shoulder:

\- Go with him, ion nin. 

\- Good-bye, Ada, - the boy murmured softly, before the second young elf took him by the hand and pulled him very insistently into the depths of the dark halls and corridors.

This elf was a center of energy and speed; he had been that way since Legolas had known him, and he had known him almost since birth. He didn't say anything, but the prince could feel a wave of unease on his part as they walked through the Palace.

When the boys stopped in a small stone niche that had long been their "secret place," the Prince's best friend turned to face him and finally looked into his eyes, not letting go of his hand:

\- How are you, fella?

Gasping, Legolas clenched his hand almost into a fist, probably unwittingly causing the elf pain, which he did not pay any attention to. His lips twitched, either in an attempt to smile or in an attempt to delay the inevitable hysteria, and he almost laughed, then almost wept.

\- I I don't know... It's all disgusting. It's disgusting, Sellian!

\- Oh, hush, Legolas. Hush. I know, - the boy said softly, without his usual mocking manner. Sellian's free hand moved to Legolas's shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly up and down.

The Prince took a deep breath. He still wanted to cry.

\- It will be better, - his friend murmured, still lightly stroking his shoulder. - I promise you'll feel better.

He almost hated the pity in Sellian's eyes, but he was truly grateful that he hadn't said what The Prince had heard so many times over the past few days. Everyone he met informed him that they were sorry.

Sellian wasn't just sorry. 

Sellian didn't even remember his parents.

\- What about you? - Legolas almost croaked, blinking rapidly.

\- About me? - the young elf lowered his gaze, giving the cold floor his uncharacteristically sad grin. - I've seen better days. But I promise you that the pain will pass. We'll be alright.

***

The hospital wing was still quiet, and nothing had changed at all, except for one thing: the young healer who had nursed the Prince was not there. But there was another young one, tall, black-haired, and with an icy calmness on his face that had probably been used since the very childhood. He was about the same age as Legolas, perhaps ten or twelve years older.

\- Good morning, my Prince, - he raised an eyebrow. - I hope you feel better... If you had the strength and courage to get out of the healers' chambers tonight.

\- Yes, - Legolas replied, successfully imitating his tone. - Thank you.

\- Do you intend to stay?

\- Yes, but I wanted to ask if you know where I can find the healer who took care of me in the previous days. The red-haired girl...

\- Oh, I know. I guess I'm her brother. It's her day off, but she's here, so should I call her?

\- Yes, please.

The healer went into the adjoining room, and the Prince breathed a sigh of relief for a moment.

And then...

She entered with an expression of genuine concern on her beautiful face, and bowed slightly.

\- My Prince, you wanted to see me?

\- Yes, - he said, trying to remain calm. However, the young Prince suspected that his cheeks and ears had turned an incredible shade of pink. - I just wanted to say that you were right. About the choice... And I wanted to thank you.

The color of her cheeks must now match his own.

\- I... - she stammered, then stopped.

\- You can not to answer, I think we understand each other, - Legolas tried to smile, but his tired body still did not allow it, and he smiled only in his voice. - Thank you again.

The girl still looked timid, but he knew that she understood him when a slight smile bloomed on her lips like the first flower of spring.

\- May I go, my Prince?

\- Yes. I'm sorry to keep you busy...

She stared at him for a long moment, then turned to leave quietly. Her steps were light, and her comforting smile was still in the air.

\- Wait, wait, please, - Legolas decided to call. The girl stopped and turned, already on the threshold.

\- Yes, my Prince?

\- May I... May I ask your name? It seems to me necessary if you're going to force me to live in the near future.

\- My name is Alanor, - she said, smiling just a little, obviously appreciating his poor attempt at humor.

\- I'm Legolas.

With another shy smile, Alanor bowed and still left the room with soft words:

\- Nice to meet you, Legolas.

\- Nice to meet you... too, - the Prince murmured as the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see your thoughts!!


	5. Chapter 5

With his hand lightly touching the fence of the training field, Legolas strolled along the edge of it slowly enough not to disturb his injured leg, and looked at lady Alwaerele, who had been training with his tiny sister for what seemed like the second hour in a row.

Amariel was too small to start training; in fact, too small to even try to hold a sword or bow, so for the most part, she was just running and strengthening her fragile body. But Alwaerele did not bother, and she continued quite patiently to explain the mistakes of a tiny creature. After all, Sellian didn't start training much later, and Legolas joined him almost immediately.

Pausing near a small semblance of a gate, the young Prince whistled softly but clearly. It sounded more like a lark's whistle than anything else. Little Marie recognized the sound, and lady Alwaerele, of course, also turned to Legolas, who bowed slightly to her.

Pausing near a small semblance of a gate, the young Prince whistled softly but clearly. It sounded more like a lark's whistle than anything else. Little Marie recognized the sound, and lady Alverine, of course, also turned to Legolas, who bowed slightly to her. After that, the very small ellet and the older one went to him.

\- Hello, flower. It's time to go home, Galion said you should have a writing lesson, - Legolas said, placing a gentle hand on his sister's disheveled hair. - My lady...

\- I thought you've been sending your sister to train in your place, and I'd never have the pleasure of seeing you again, - lady Alwaerele said with a grin. There was her usual sharp mockery in her voice, but then she sighed softly and put a surprisingly soft hand on his shoulder. - You don't look good... I'm sorry, my prince.

There were three training programs and three weapons masters in Erin Galen, from which Fisemar was the mentor of the bowers (although they studied also swords and knives), ledy Alwaerele was the mentor of the swordsmen (although they studied also bows), and Firion was the one to prepare basic warriors to become the elites or the Captains.

Some of the elves were deciding to go through Alwaerele's trainings first, then through Fisemar's, being talented and stubborn both with bow and sword. But others - what wasn't common at all, - like Legolas and Sellian, were going through two of the starter programs at the same time. Those elflings were teasingly called the Wood Heroes by the Captains who finished their trainings. Because it was actually hard to go from the start to the very end. Teachers were strict and stern, and trainings were so difficult, that the only thing warriors could wish after them is sleeping for the whole age, and it was all supposed to be just a little part of what they could do and see in the actual patrols.

\- Are you going to come back? - lady Alwaerele asked softly, as the boy was silent. - We all miss you here.

Legolas needed a little bit of time to think of it, but finally he said:

\- I'll be back. I will rest a little from the pain and I will come back, my lady.

***

On the same day, Legolas received the same question from Sellian.

\- You're going back to the training field, aren't you? - he asked without much hope, and added with a little sad humor: - Fisemar can't stop trainings, and they are already five hours long now. Should I suffer without you?

But Legolas smiled faintly:

\- I have no intention of leaving you alone to be devoured by this monster.


End file.
